Play On
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Michel decides to follow Josette up the Eiffel Tower along with Bartholomew. Josette and Bartholomew have no problem whatsoever taking the stairs up to the top, but, unfortunately, Michel does. Can Michel reach the top?


**Note: **This is a third sequel to "Well, My Friends, The Time Has Come". If you have not read the other two stories, I suggest you go do so and then come back to this.**  
**

* * *

**Play On**

Michel had followed Josette all the way to the Eiffel Tower with little Bartholomew in his arms. Josette was very aware of them following her, but didn't turn around to say anything or acknowledge them.

All was silent.

But then, out of the blue, Josette decided to break that silence, shattering it completely.

"You won't be able to make it up here, Manny." She finally acknowledged Michel, stopping just at the first steps of the tower. She was staring at Michel with narrowed eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Michel asked, instantly becoming annoyed at what she called him.

"Mow…" Bartholomew sighed.

"It's a long way up!" Josette used her right index finger to indicate what she was talking about, one hand on her hip and a knowing look jumping onto her features.

"So?" Michel retorted, glancing up.

"_So_ I know how it is! I've been climbing these stairs numerous times, too many for your little brain to count!" Josette exclaimed, sounding like she knew it all, still standing in that same pose. "The first time was extremely rigorous! I was so tired that I almost collapsed! Then I had to make my way all the way back down! Luckily, I got some good exercise in! So I kept coming back here, taking these stairs over and over again! I've gotten pretty used to it now! I no longer get tired!"

Michel swallowed hard. "Hey!" He snapped. "I don't have a little brain! I'll have you know, I am _extremely_ smart!"

Josette let out a laugh and turned, making her way up the stairs at a fast pace. "Okay then, Max! If you are as smart as you claim to be, then you'd be smart enough not to climb these stairs!" She yelled at him.

Michel dropped his pet cat and she landed on her feet, quickly following Josette up the stairs.

"Grrr…I'll show you!" Michel shouted, running after her and his cat.

Josette laughed again and started jogging up the steps now, getting farther and farther away from Michel. "Come on, Mew! I know you have just as much stamina as I do!" She tells the feline.

"Meow…" Bartholomew meowed, following the happy lady. She was actually saying, "I nap all day every day, but whatever."

Michel was struggling to keep up with the two, even random people were passing him up and they were just _walking_!

"S-Slow down…!" Michel rasped out tiredly, going as fast as he could to catch up to Josette and Bartholomew.

"I told you, Mace!" Josette called down from where she was, still going up the stairs with Bartholomew.

Michel really wanted to prove her wrong, but knew it was completely impossible!

Michel slowed down to a stop, breathing heavily and leaning against the wall. He looked up and saw that Josette and Bartholomew were very, _very_ far away. He just couldn't do it. He needed to take a break.

"Well…" He breathed. "This is annoying."

After a fifteen minute break, he started making his way up again, walking very slowly, his legs burning painfully. They felt like jelly and they were all wobbly and whatnot.

An hour and several breaks later, he finally reached his destination! He finally reached the top of the glorious Eiffel Tower!

Michel looked around, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. Although it's a warm day, it still felt a little chilly at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Michel spotted Josette standing at the edge of the tower, her hands on the railings, staring out towards everything, the wind blowing her brownish hair and a happy smile on her lips. Bartholomew was taking a nap next to her feet, curled up and whatnot.

Michel thought Josette looked really pretty right then and there. She no longer just looked like an average lady to him, like the first time he laid eyes on her. Now she just looked pretty to him.

He made his way over to her, standing next to her. He was about to say something, but Josette beat him to it.

"I see you've finally toughed it out and made it up here, Mackenzie." Josette talked without looking at him, that smile never leaving her face.

Michel sighed in annoyance at the name she called him, but didn't look at her, instead looking outwards.

"Yeah, I made it up here. Now I'm incredibly worried about making it downwards!" Michel told her with a sigh.

Josette laughed at this.

"Don't laugh." Michel mutters, feeling like a fool.

"It's not as bad going down than it is going up!" Josette informs him, finally turning her head to look at him, her chin in her hand and her elbow resting on the railing before her.

Michel stared at her for a long moment before looking away. "Well, if you say so, Josette."

"Anyway, that was a pretty funny performance you put on!" Josette let out another laugh, looking all amused and silly. "At first, you were all like, determined and then you were wailing and yapping like a little baby!" Josette started clapping. "Very funny play you put on there!"

Michel instantly got irked. "It's not funny! That wasn't even a performance anyway!"

Josette shrugged. "It was to me, Maxwell."

"It's _Michel_…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Macon."

Michel bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something nasty to the brown haired lady for calling him a different name.

Then he brought his gaze outwards once again, his eyes studying everything. He has only been to the top of the Eiffel Tower a few times. He thought the view was absolutely, breathtakingly marvelous.

"It's…really nice up here…" He mutters suddenly, bringing his eyes back on Josette beside him. "…like you."

"Yeah, it is." Josette agreed, obviously not hearing that last part.

Michel grinned a little and looked away from her once more. "I might come up here more often." He decided.

Josette rolled her eyes, not believing him. "Sure, _Mason_."

Michel facepalmed.


End file.
